


Reconditioned

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU (Comics), R.E.B.E.L.S.
Genre: F/M, First Time, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This second verse isn’t the same as the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconditioned

  
  
He really shouldn’t be so surprised to find her there, given that her once subtle flirtations have increased to bold and slightly embarrassing public declarations of intent, but Vril still finds himself taken aback to find Komand'r in his quarters.

The Queen of Tamaran has arranged herself seductively on the sleeping platform. She looks irritated; though that's certainly nothing to broadcast to NewsNode because as far as Vril knows, that's her default facial expression. "I've been waiting for two hours," she snaps at him.

"Oh?" He mentally runs through multiple scenarios in the hopes of finding just one that will make her leave peacefully because he's not exactly ready for this. The only one he can think of would be an outbreak of interstellar war, but there's no possible way he can arrange it on such short notice. "Perhaps we should reconvene at the bargaining-"

Komand'r crooks her finger at him. "Come. Here."

He could activate the emergency beacon concealed in his flight belt, but with his luck it would be answered by Hakk or Starfire. Vril doesn't need the two sisters to destroy the newly built L.E.G.I.O.N. headquarters, and he _really_ doesn't need Amon Hakk to remind him constantly of what he interrupted. 

Keeping in mind that it's unwise to insult and embarrass a queen (when there's nothing to be gained from it), Vril obeys her command slowly. Komand'r obviously expects him to be a fairly dominant bedmate; she doesn't know the particulars of Lyrl's conception and that the act of copulation holds nothing for him but unease. He wants nothing more than to run in the opposite direction, and takes small comfort in the fact that his body will be able to cooperate with her wishes no matter how unwilling his mind might be. 

Blackfire smiles at him as he comes closer, sitting up and patting the bed in a silent command for him to sit beside her. Vril does so and she reaches up to remove her crown, shaking her long hair away from her face. "I've heard many things about you, son of Brainiac. So many things your loyal crew has chosen to share with me." She keeps her eyes trained on him as she removes her earrings and unhooks the brooch that tethers her cloak. "Would you like to know what they've said?"

Vril makes no move to remove his jacket. "I have little use for their personal opinions of me."

She strips off her gauntlets next, revealing smooth golden skin. "Perhaps I'll tell you anyway. It had something to do with the fact that you are much younger than you seem."

"That is no secret."

Komand'r presses a hidden seam on the armor covering her torso, and removes it as well. "And that your rather violent induction into the act of love seems to have dissuaded you from pleasure-seeking."

It seems as if she _does_ know the particulars, after all. He wonders who had correctly surmised that he had indeed been virgin when Stealth had raped him. "I find copulation an unnecessary and frivolous waste of time." That much is… _mostly_ true, never mind how much of his time lately has been devoted to thinking of her in this exact location.

Her lips curve into a slight smile. "Pleasure, my sweetling, is _never_ a waste of time."

"So you intend to…cure…my psyche of its scars?" Vril asks drily. "How incredibly selfless of you."

Komand'r laughs at him. "I _intend_ to give you so much pleasure, that incredibly brilliant mind of yours comes to a grinding halt."

He can't help laughing at the absurdity of her proposal. "What do you get out of it?"

"You," she replies, lifting a long leg to rest on his knee. "If you'd be kind enough to help with my boots."

Vril unzips them for her, slipping them off and watching as the beautiful Tamaranean queen lies back and proceeds to wriggle out of her bodysuit. It remains a constant source of surprise that she's sister to Koriand'r, who doesn't seem comfortable unless she's wearing the most revealing outfit she can find – the only skin Komand'r chooses to show is her face and hands. 

She's soon reclining on his sleep platform in the nude - despite everything, Vril has to admire her. He hadn't lied to the news agencies about her being a very striking woman. "Now what?" He watches as she stretches, feline-fashion.

"Now is when I begin to show you, as the saying goes, what you are missing." Komand'r runs a finger across her collarbone and down to her right breast, circling the dark areole. Her other hand trails down her firm belly to the small patch of auburn pubic hair, and Vril's mouth goes dry as she slowly parts her legs. He's seen the various scientific diagrams of reproductive systems, computer files of educational pornography, but this is the first time he's actually seen a woman like this. Even Stealth had kept herself covered, and he hadn't been inclined to do anything but escape.

She spreads herself for him, one hand still caressing her full breasts. "Interested yet?" Blackfire teases, sliding her foot into his lap where she flexes her toes against his rapidly developing erection.

"I thought it was customary to initiate sexual intercourse with kissing," Vril says, trying to control his breathing. The sight of her masturbating for his benefit is quite…compelling.

Komand'r brings both hands up to her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. "You'll have to come over here if you'd like a kiss or two," she says slyly. Her toes nudge against him, and he hesitates only briefly before removing his uniform jacket and stretching out beside her. Vril leans over to touch his lips to hers, and he shudders as her fingertips brush his abdomen.

He kisses her again, longer this time, and Komand'r's arms curve around him in unfeigned passion. Something inside him begins to ease as he moves his hands down her back to grip her buttocks, rolling so that she lies atop him. Vril explores her body leisurely as they kiss, smoothing his hands over her golden skin and carding his fingers through her hair. Perhaps this isn't such a bad idea, after all. "You're very beautiful," he remembers to tell her as she lifts her head to brush a chunk of hair from her eyes.

She laughs at that. "I know." 

They roll back to face each other, and Vril sighs when Blackfire reaches between his legs to pinch him gently through his jodhpurs. He sits up to struggle out of his tunic and kick off his boots, but she pulls him back down when he begins to remove his trousers. "Let me do that," she orders. 

The queen opens his jodhpurs and pushes them down past his knees, sliding her hands back up his thighs where she teases him by _not_ touching his phallus. He’s experienced an erection on countless occasions, most often after a sleep cycle or the result of inadvertent friction, but Vril has always simply waited for it to subside. Now, with Komand’r’s hands stroking his body, he wants nothing more than to be worked to orgasm.

Vril angles his hips toward her, rubbing his stiffened penis against the silky skin of her thigh as his fingers explore the slickened folds of her sex. He can’t quite keep a low trill of pleasure from escaping his throat, and Blackfire laughs as she scatters kisses against his collarbone. “Do you still think this frivolous?” 

He opens his mouth to reply but another moan is all that he gives voice to, because she begins to stroke his penis. Blackfire’s other hand massages his scrotum and Vril groans again, trying desperately to think of something that will delay his rapidly looming climax. “ _Sprock_.” Komand’r tightens her grip on him, increasing the friction, and there’s absolutely nothing he can do to hold back. The pleasure infusing his consciousness contracts sharply, centering in his groin as he begins to spasm. Vril arches his back, crying out as he comes in strong pulses that smear Blackfire’s belly and upper thighs.

Komand'r runs the tip of her tongue over the pulse point in his throat. "If I'm not mistaken, I think you enjoyed that," she says lightly, giving his still-erect phallus a gentle caress.

"Mmm," Vril murmurs, rolling his head back to close his eyes and gather his thoughts. "Precisely what did you mean by your earlier statement -"

"That didn't take long," she says.

Vril opens his eyes wide at that, wondering if she's referring to the speed with which he'd- 

"For your brain to resume its normal activities," Komand'r finishes, using a corner of the blanket to wipe his seed from her stomach. "I'll have to try harder." 

She begins to move her hands on him once more, and Vril rolls her beneath him. Her arms wrap around his torso as he nuzzles at her neck, breathing in her skin's fragrance. Lifting his head, Vril looks down into her smiling face and is compelled to honesty. "You're doing just fine."


End file.
